Innermost Desires
by cherline
Summary: Hermione discovers the enchanted Mirror of Erised, that allows you to see into you innermost desires, and gets caught.
1. Reflections

_A tiny ficlett. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

"What does this do?" Hermione stepped in front of the large mirror only to gasp as she saw a figure moving about with in. "P-P-Prof-f-fessor?" Hermione turned around immediately almost as if she would catch the raven haired witch standing right behind her. She turned to face the mirror once more. Watching as Minerva tugged off her hat and unraveled her hair. "Merlin! She's beautiful." Minerva's slender fingers moved to her torso, but Hermione couldn't tell what she was doing, Her own body was obstructing the view. She bit her lip as she watched Minerva's outer robs fall to the floor. Her beloved Professor was standing there in a white under shift. Minerva stepped closer to Hermione's image and snaked her arms around the young witch's waist. Watching the scene unfold, Hermione felt her stomach lurch nervously. Hermione watched as Minerva's lips mouthed 'I love you' and kissed the side of the young witch's neck. Hermione's bottom lip began trembling and a tear fell from her lashes. There was a sudden rustling behind Hermione, It was nearing three in the morning. Who could it be?

"Ms. Granger? What are you doing here?" Hermione spun around and gasped.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall. This mirror insists on showing your innermost thoughts. I didn't mean for anyone else to see it." Minerva shook her head.

"My dear, no one else can see what you see." Minerva took a moment and with curiosity, asked "What did you see?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"I cannot tell you Professor. They are my private thoughts." Minerva nodded with a small smile.

"Very well. You may go." Hermione scrambled off. Minerva walked slowly up to the Mirror of Erised. As soon as she stepped in front of it, the young witch reappeared and Minerva smiled. Hermione leaned forward and placed a kiss on the Headmistress' cheek. Lightly touching the place where no one kissed, the Headmistress walked out of the room.

* * *

_Tell me what you think. __Do you think I should continue?_


	2. Invisible Kisses

_Another addition :-D_

* * *

The Headmistress sat at her desk in the dark listening to all the portraits around the room converse as if she weren't there. 

"She is an adult and her colleague. The least she can do is tell her. I doubt that she'll deny her a chance," said Dilys Derwent, a former Hogwart's Headmistress. Minerva shook her head.

"She should maintain a professional distance with her colleagues." Armondo Dippet chimed in.

"As if I'm not present," mumbled Minerva. Albus Dumbledore sat, with his legs tucked under him, on the frame of his portrait and leaned closer to Minerva.

"Don't listen to them, dear Minerva. Do what your heart desires." Even as a painting, his eyes twinkled. "If you want to live without her to love and cherish for the rest of your life... it's what you want." He smiled as he sat back in the cushioned chair in his portrait. Minerva turned and looked up at him.

"Don't let others rush me to a decision?" She chuckled when all Dumbledore did was shrug. "I miss you so..." His face fell.

"Don't miss me dear, I'm right here." Tears welled in Minerva's eyes.

"Yes, but you're not here by my side." She brushed her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffled quietly as she stood. "I'm going to get some tea. I prefer to make it myself. I don't want to bother the house elves."

"She's quite smitten with her, isn't she? To be concerned of the elves is a sign of spew or what ever it is called." Phineas whispered and got a harsh glare from Minerva.

"I will return in a few moments." She left the darkness of her office in her tartan dressing gown. Muttering a curse she escaped into the faculty lounge and slammed a hand against the closed door. Feeling a gaze upon her back, she froze. "Can't sleep, Ms. Granger?" Minerva reached into the pocket of her dressing gown and pulled out her wand as she turned around. "Lumos!" She whispered and the entire room came, dully, into view. Hermione sat at the table with a mug of tea in her hands and a blush on her cheeks. Minerva smiled and joined the young witch at the table.

"I awoke out of a dream, actually." Hermione blushed deeper and Minerva nodded.

"Was it a nightmare?" Minerva's eyebrows knitted together with concern, but when Hermione shook her head, she was relieved. Minerva let her wand tip go out and conjured two lit candles out of thin air.

"No, it was a rather pleasant dream..." Hermione smirked and reached for the tin that sat next to her on the table and offered it to Minerva. "Ginger Newt?" Smiling, Minerva took one out of the tin and nibbled on it while tucking her wand away safely.

"What was the dream about, Hermione?" The young witch looked surprised yet relieved at the sound of her name.

"It was a personal dream, Minerva. Why don't you ever wear your hair down?" Smirking again, Hermione loved playing this game with Minerva. Looking down at her biscuit, Minerva smiled coyly.

"Because everyone has a fascination with it when it's down." Minerva looked back up at Hermione, who had now made her way to Minerva's side readying herself to untie the Headmistress' hair. "What are you-" Minerva's hair fell down to her waist. "doing... well that answered that question. And here comes another. Why did you do that?" Not in the least bit annoyed that her former pupil had released the raven hair from its strict prison. Hermione giggled slightly and, daringly, ran her fingers through the wavy locks. Receiving shivers from the contact, Minerva had to intervene. "Ms. Granger..." Hermione's hand stopped as she leaned forward to reach for her tin of Ginger newts and her mug of tea. Coming Merely inches away from the Headmistress' face, Hermione turned towards her and placed a brave kiss on a rosy cheek.

"Goodnight Professor..." Hermione turned to walk out. Stroking the cheek that someone who meant the world to her had kissed, the Headmistress sat there until the candles burnt out.


	3. Ginger Newt

_I'm in love with writing this story... I don't have it planned out but its coming along ok right?_

* * *

Minerva strolled along the corridor towards the faculty lounge. Several professors passed her by without notice, but one professor caught her attention as she was heading out of the lounge. Hermione bowed her head in greeting as she held the door open for the Headmistress. 

"Professor." Said Hermione with a slightly raised eyebrow. Minerva smirked and bowed her head in response.

"Ms. Granger, how are you this morning?" The Headmistress' eyes traveled over the young witch's face, memorizing ever curve. Hermione smiled with a blush creeping upon her cheeks as she pointed her wand at Minerva's strict bun. Once again the Headmistress' hair came down at her waist.

"I'm wonderful... now." Still not annoyed, Minerva smiled.

"Would you prefer I keep it down the rest of the day?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Then we must settle on a compromise, I will leave it this way if you join me for lunch in my office." Blushing even deeper, Hermione smiled once more.

"Agreed." The Headmistress brushed past Hermione as she entered the faculty lounge where Professor Snape was its only inhabitant. "Just lovely..." Hermione sighed and Minerva turned to her.

"What was that my dear?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"My day is turning out just lovely. Until we meet again..." Hermione bowed and hurried off to her Transfiguration lesson. Unable to stop smiling, Minerva turned around.

"Good morning Professor." Professor Snape scowled as Minerva smiled once more.

"I saw that..." Minerva turned to him again.

"Oh?" Professor Snape sneered at her 'innocent' act.

"I don't think our late Headmaster would like you trying to court your former star pupil." The Headmistress sighed

"Severus, It is no business of yours, who I court." She straightend her posture then added, "And for your information, it was Albus who encouraged it."

"And what would he say if he knew of this display in front of the students?" Minerva raised an eyebrow and took several paces towards the greasy haired, Head of Slytherin House.

"What would come to his mind when I remind him of who this came from?" Minerva chuckled. "If I'm not mistaken, Severus, I believe that's what they call a blush." She reached over and patted his shoulder. "He's not gone. If need be, you may talk to him now and I will cover your Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons I changed the password last night to 'Ginger Newt'." He attempted a smile.

"Thank you, Headmistress." He stood, bowed his head toward Minerva and walked out off the faculty lounge with Minerva behind him.

* * *

_Yes, I gave Snape DDA... I felt sorry for him lol. Wait until you see who's Potions professor._


	4. What a Bargain

_Sorry about the wait... writer's block happens to the best of us _

* * *

Leaving her hair down for the whole day was proving to be quite an annoyance to the Headmistress. It kept getting in her face and making the mid hours of the day unbearably hot. She pulled back the top half of her hair and pinned it. 'There! Now it won't be so annoying.' She rested her chin in her hand. 'Maybe I should cut it as short as Nymphadora ususally has it.' Minerva thought. 'Hermione would murder me.' She smiled as she thought of Hermione.

"Lost in thought, Headmistress?" She looked up to who was addressing her and was quickly disappointed.

"Ah, Professor Malfoy... My deepest apologies. What were you saying?" Draco sneered at her.

"I wasn't saying anything. One would think you are about as focused as our late Headmaster." At this point Minerva was fuming.

"Watch your self Professor, or you will find yourself in probation." She said impatiently and he sneered once more.

"I'm sorry, Headmistress." He bowed exaggeratedly. "How are the Headmistress duties coming?"

"Wonderfully." Minerva said sarcastically. "How are your Potions lessons coming?" Draco seemed to beam for a slight second.

"I'm merely a servant compared to the master who taught before." A tiny light in Minerva's mind illuminated. "No one can come near to how well Severus taught Potions. He is the Potion's Master." Minerva smirked.

"He could assist you, if you need it. I believe his schedule has... freed up a bit." Minerva thought she saw a smile, but Draco is alot like his mother. He often looks like he has a bad smell under his nose. Just then the door to the faculty lounge swung open and in came Professor Granger. Draco's face morphed to display utter disgust.

"Granger" It came out of Malfoy's mouth much like a forced snort. Hermione smiled sweetly, not taking her eyes away from Minerva.

"Malfoy!" The warning tone that came from Minerva rang through the lounge. Averting her eyes slowly to Draco, Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Professor Malfoy, how is Potions going?" She forced a smile and slipped into a seat opposed to Draco and beside Minerva.

"That's none of your business, Granger." Malfoy practically spat at her, but Hermione just settled herself in to the seat as comfortably as she dared; she even stretched an arm out and rested it on the back of Minerva's chair. A cold rush followed by a heat wave blanketed Minerva's entire body as her heart palpitated.

"In that case, don't let me interrupt your conversation." She waved Draco on and began playing with the black fly away hairs found resting on the back on Minerva's seat. Shivers shot down from the base of Minerva's head to her tail bone.

"Actually, I was just leaving." He stood up and nodded his head at Minerva. Completely ignoring Hermione, he walked out quickly. Hermione's finger tips were now circling Minerva's shoulder blade causing the Headmistress' scalp to feel like it fell asleep and is now waking up. She was unable to speak yet so desperate to have this move at an unnaturally slow pace because she was enjoying it to much. As if Hermione was a skilled legimens, she stood and held out her hand.

"Shall we?" Slipping her hand into Hermione's, Minerva stood up. "You kept your part of the bargain, so I will reward you with lunch." Minerva smirked playfully as she released Hermione's hand.

"Reward me?" Hermione blushed when Minerva stepped closer to her. "It must be something worthy of four long hours in the warmth of an early autum day in this hair." The young witch opened the door for the Headmistress and prepared herself for what could come.

* * *

_I sure hope you liked that installment. Tell me what you think._


	5. Inuendos

The gargoyle that led the Headmistress' office sprung aside and allowed two women, who had just entered three minutes ago, to leave the spiral staircase. 

"You must accept my apologies; I had no idea that Severus was still conversing with Albus." Minerva blushed at the idea of what Snape and Dumbledore were talking about.

"My perception of their conversation isn't very innocent. Am I to assume that they have..." Hermione struggled for a word. "conversed before?" Minerva pulled on the neck of her robe; her body began to tingle with newly flushed skin. Hermione smiled at the rosy cheeked Headmistress.

"If I told you no, I'm not sure I would be telling the entire truth." Minerva tugged on the neck of her robe once more as a reaction to the younger woman's focused gaze. "Warm, isn't it?" Hermione's smirk turned into a cheshire cat grin. She moved her hand to push back the long raven hair at the Headmistress neck and leaned forward to blow cool air softly on to the warm flesh. Returned her hand to her side, Hermione had the audacity to look innocent.

"Did that help?" Minerva, who had just recovered from a shiver followed by a heat wave and sudden nerves, raised an eye brow and cleared her throat.

"I'm afraid not, but I'm sure that was your intention." The older witch's voice had dropped an octave or two Pointing a slender finger toward the young witch, Minerva knew she wouldn't recover from anything if Hermione kept throwing things like that at her. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to." Hermione leaned forward again, with a grin, and placed a feather light kiss on the Headmistress' finger tip. The feeling of her heart in her throat made Minerva want to clear her throat again. Not wanting to sound to much like the late High Inquisitor, Minerva just moistened her lips. "Where are we to lunch then? You still owe me a meal.' Hermione rose to the balls of her feet and bounced slightly only to rock back on her heals.

"Forgive me if this sounds suggestive..." Hermione cleared her throat. "Would you care to join me in my room? I can prepare a meal as well as Molly Weasley if I am given the proper tools." Minerva nodded with a knowing smirk as Hermione began guiding the older witch in the direction of her room.

"AH HAH! we come down to what you truly desire from me, but I have to say I am no ones puffskein." Hermione giggled. "What is to happen if I get food poisoning? What if i face mortal peril because a well hardened piece of biscuit wedges itself in my throat?" Hermione's giggle turned into a belly laugh. "I shall hod you responsible and if I only get ill, you are to tend to me as your punishment." Hermione ran a surprisingly calm hand down Minerva's arm

"You know very well that wouldn't be a punishment." Minerva blushed. "That would be complete agony because you my sweet Minerva are a pain in the dragon's hide when it comes to medical attention.." Minerva's jaw dropped, but recovered soon enough to shock the young transfiguration professor.

'Yes, well," Minerva's tone was again down a few octaves. "We would have to modify the brand of medical care I should receive." Finally reaching Hermione's room with the finish of Minerva's suggestive statement, Hermione decided to be witty and chuckled.

"Are you referring to restraints?" Opening the door to let Minerva through, Hermione got an image of the older witch tied to a bed and realized immediately that what she said could be taken differently. Minerva walked past her and paused to whisper in her ear.

"If you behave." Minerva allowed a sly smile to widen her mouth. Hermione blushed an intense shade of red and cleared her throat in hopes that her voice would work properly.

"Shall we?" Heer vocal cords were to taught and the question came out a little to squeeky for her liking. clearing her mind of all thoughts, Hermione closed the door behind herself. Shutting out the world outside her confines,the young witch prayed that she wouldn't mess this up. "Take it slow." She reminded herself. Take it slow? she was only expecting a friendly meal with the Headmistress. She did not notice the hidden seductress ready to pounce.


	6. Green house 4

_I am creating a LiveJournal community for the Harry Potter femmeslashers like us. If you would like to be part of it, please send me a message with your name and email address so I can send you a personal invitation. More information is on my profile._

* * *

At the end of a very short meal, Minerva and Hermione met back at the entrance of the latter witch's chamber. Stalling the enevitable depature, Minerva began babling about anything and everything. Hermione thought the Headmistress looked absolutely adorable stuttering and mumbling nonsense while her cheeks reddend.

"You aren't paying the least bit of attention to what I'm saying, are you?" Minerva looked at Hermione, expecting a 'what?' or an 'excuse me?'

"I was hanging on every single word... and yes, I plan on attending the faculty's October Fest. No, I don't believe any one should go alone either. To answer your unasked question: I would love to join you that evening." Minerva smiled whole heartedly.

"You missed one..." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I most certainly did not. I'm just choosing to ignore it. No one has ever needed to visit Poppy after my meals." Minerva forced herself not to smile to much, her cheeks were starting to hurt.

"I believe you said you were choosing to ignore it." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but shut it immediately with a blush. Minerva grinned and stepped closer to the younger woman and planted a single kiss on her cheek near the corner of her mouth. Wondering what is it about this woman that makes her regress to a twelve year old, Minerva grinned again. "I do hope we are able to do this again. It was incredibly enjoyable." Hermione grinned. Taking Minerva's hand in hers, Hermione brushed her lips against the back of Minerva's hand and turned it over to place a kiss on the palm.

"Next weekend. The October Fest..." The Headmistress nodded.

"All Hallows Eve it is." Minerva smiled as she out the door. Hermione followed and stopped Minerva just before they went their seperate ways.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Minerva winked and set off to her office, in hopes that Snape had vacated it.

* * *

**Three days later**

"This is getting ridiculous!" Minerva whispered into the dark to no one while pushing the covers off her body. "Cannot sleep a bloody wink." She rolled to her side, glanced at her wand and snatched at it. "Lumos." Staring at the watch on her wrist, the Headmistress sighed. "One in the blasted morning." Extinguishing her wand light, Minerva slipped out of her bedroom and into her office. She walked around aimlessly until the moonlight peeking through the curtains of her window caught her attention. She pulled back the heavy material and wondered if she did fall asleep; she seemed to be dreaming. Hermione stood in the crisp Autumn night, barefoot, in her night gown and looking rather cold with her arms wrapped around herself. Pulling the shaw off the back of her office seat, Minerva stepped out of her office, out of the castle and into the cold. Minerva could feel and hear the orange, red, and brown fallen leaves collapse under her feet as she moved closer to Hermione. The young woman looked absolutely breath taking in the merciful hands of the moonlight. She positively glowed. There she stood with her night gown hugging her upper torso and clinging to her waist and hips, allowing the rest of the garment to hang off her thighs.

"I miss him, Minerva..." Hermione didn't need to turn around to know that it was her beloved Minerva behind her. The older witch stepped closer, wrapping the shaw around Hermione's shoulders.

"I know dear." She began rubbing large soothing circles on the younger woman's back.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to sort through my small collection of letters. I came across an old letter of his." Hermione turned to the older woman. Minerva took notice in the shiny trails on Hermione's cheeks. Absent minded-ly wiping away the tears, Minerva gave Hermione a gentle tug and they began walking. "It was a response letter from when I told him that I'm... well, different." The young witch smiled as warm tears spilled out once more. "Her said he would love me no matter what." The passed green house two and green house 3 was following suit. "He said that he couldn't wait until I fall in love... until I find the right woman." Minerva smiled and nodded for Hermione to continue. "M father is gone, Minerva. He will not be able to see me in love." Hermione, who was crying harder now, stopped in her track and Minerva wrapped her hand around the younger woman's. "He will not be able to hear me say..." She squeezed Minerva's hand gently. "I found her! I found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Looking deeply into Minerva's eyes, Hermione wondered if she should continue. "He won't be here for my wedding day." Her chest began to wrack with sobs. Pulling the young woman into her arms, Minerva hushed her cries and calmed her hysterics. Feeling comforted, Hermione pulled back; leaving, now, cool tears on Minerva's neck. "I apologies, Professor. That was completely-"

"Necessary." Minerva didn't want to hear apologies tonight, not after what Hermione said to her. The young woman gave Minerva a weak smile showing her gratitude and turned her attention to green house four. She entered in and headed straight for a branch, that hang from the ceiling, with very few leaves on it. Minerva followed quickly, letting Hermione's words spin in her mind.

"Poor thing." just as Hermione stepped under it, the branch sprouted new leaves. "Mistletoe. What is Pomona in need of Mistletoe for?" As if someone had alerted her to a fire, Minerva's head snapped up.

"She's growing it on my orders." Minerva began ringing her hands nervously. "For Christmas." She added as Hermione nodded her understanding.

"It needs emotion to feed off of." On cue, the branch grew several inches and sprouted well bloomed blossoms. Hermione grinned and Minerva bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Hermione?" The young witch turned her attention the the Headmistress. "What you stated before... have you found"the Mistletoe was now a foot longer than before. "th-the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Hermione stepped closer to Minerva, not answering her question. She glanced up at the Mistletoe, which has now tripled in size. pointing a forefinger upward at the Mistletoe, Hermione's well know Cheshire cat grin mad a small appearance.

'Mistletoe, Professor." Minerva hummed in agreement as Hermione's lips decended upon hers. Most first kisses are clumsy and no one can ever remember the details, but Minerva can honestly say she can. Hermione was warm, smelled slightly like honey ad tasted like warm milk. It felt like a sleepy, lazy, sunny, summer sunday morning. It was comforting yet exciting at the same time. Leave it to Hermione to comfort and arouse you at the same time. Minerva lay in bed witha hint of a smile on her lips, dreaming of warm milk and honey on sunday mornings.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that chappy :-)  
_


	7. Sickbed

_Day of October Fest_

Minerva held Hermione gently underneath her. Watching a mix of emotions play on the young witch's face, Minerva thought she saw a glimpse of her infamous Cheshire cat grin. Hermione reached down between them and wriggled her fingers against Minerva's hips. Rolling over and falling out of bed, the Headmistress knocked the side of her head on the corner of the night stand. She sat there rubbing the lump above her eat and wondered how such sweet dreams could hurt so much. Deciding it would be wise to pay a visit to Poppy for analysis, Minerva got up and slipped on her tartan dressing gown and matching slippers. She immediately regretted her hasty decision once she told the healer why she was visiting the hospital wing. Poppy made a huge fuss over a little bump. _Well, not so little_, Minerva thought as she gently fingered the side of her head. She now lay in the hospital wing awaiting a maximum of two potions, as the healer promised.Poppy returned with a small tray containing two more potions than agreed upon. Minerva stuck her hand in the air to halt the woman.

"What are those?" Poppy looked frustrated already.

"These will help you and are necessary." Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Alright!" The healer began pointing at the different potions. "This is for inflammation, bruising, pain and sleep." The headmistress instinctively reached for the pain reliever. Handing over the concoction, Poppy was surprised to see that Minerva was being both compliant and pleasant. Minerva smiled up at the healer and once again Poppy was shocked. "You either hit your head harder than I thought or... no, never mind." Minerva smirked playfully. "You are aren't you? Who is she?"

"What? Why do you insist on being so snoopy Poppy?" Just as the last question passed her lips, Hermione sauntered in. She paused in her stride, looking slightly confused and pleased to see Minerva.

"Er... Poppy, Pomona asked me to deliver this to you." Hermione pulled her eyes away from Minerva and held out a brown box in her right hand. Poppy reached for the box and raised an eyebrow at Minerva. Turning her attention back to Hermione, Poppy pointed to the small white box in Hermione's other hand.

"And what is that?" Hermione gave another confused but pleased look.

"This, oddly enough, is for Minerva. What a coincidence that I find you here. What ever is the matter?" Poppy took a breath to answer the question Minerva seemed to not want to answer, but was interrupted by the Headmistress.

"Thank you for tending to me, Poppy. I will call you if I need anything else." Watching Poppy stand and walk away, Hermione took the vacated seat near Minerva's bed. Turning to face Hermione, Minerva yawned widely with a hand over her mouth. "What did you bring me?" Minerva eyed the box in the younger woman's hand to keep her attention off the rose colored lips that belonged to her companion. Without her consent, Minerva's mind strayed to warm milk and before she knew it she was tasting it again in a brief kiss. Hermione pulled away to look at the shocked expression on the Headmistress' face. "Hermione, there are students present." Hermione looked around and took notice in a sleeping first year with his hand magically glued to his forehead and knocked out Quiddich player.

"Then you shouldn't be so beautiful or have such tempting lips." Minerva opened her mouth, but before she could speak Hermione flicked her wand to cast Muffliato around the area. "There! Now, is that better?"Hermione cupped the Headmistress' chin and tilted her head up to meet her eyes. "Why are you in the hospital wing?" Minerva looked immediately guilty.

"I am here because Poppy exaggerates." Hermione dropped her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"As true as that last statement may be, it's not the reason you are here. Why are you sitting in a hospital bed-" Minerva errupted with another yawn. "About to fall asleep?"

"Would you believe that I'm here because of a lovely dream?" Minerva blushed softly.

"Lovely of ravenous?" Hermione smirked as the older witch's face flushed a deeper red. With one quick look at her scarlet forehead, Hermione believed it to be the latter. "What happened then? You fell out of bed and hit yourself?"

"Have you recently learned Legilimency?" Minerva glanced at Hermione's lips before returning to her eyes. The young woman smirked and scoped the area quickly before returning to Minerva.

"No, but I am very observant." Hermione leaned forward and placed a chased kiss on Minerva's lips. Leaving Minerva with her eyes closed and her lips slight parted, Hermione pulled away. "What potions did our gifted healer give to you?" Minerva opened her eyes and stifled a yawn. "A sleep draught no doubt. Which means that you should be sleeping." With a sleepy smile, the Headmistress waved the statement away.

"What did you bring me?" Hermione handed her the small box. Minerva opened it carefully and recognized the small cookies instantly. "Ginger Newts." Minerva's grin spread from ear to ear.

"I should let you rest. I'll see you tonight." The young witch stood up and made her way to the door, lifting the enchantment as she went. Minerva took notice in a small satchel sitting amongst the Ginger Newts; she pulled it out and opened it to discover a twig of mistletoe. When she looked up, Hermione winked at her and slipped out of the hospital wing without another word. Minerva smiled to herself; this was going to be some adventure.


	8. Where did that come from?

_T__his is a VERY short chappy, but I figured we all need a little smut, romance, smut, humor, and did I mention smut?_

* * *

  
Minerva was dressed in her usual colors of black and green, high healed, laced, calf boots and the tallest pointed hat she could find. She decided to leave her hair down for the evening, just to get the young woman's attention. She also kept in mind that she wore pitch black robes with an olive colored bodice underneath her jet black cloak. Examining herself in the mirror, Minerva came to the conclusion that she was something of a traditional witch where as Hermione would be a modern witch, wearing simple dress robes. She jumped to those conclusions way to early in the evening. When will she learn that Hermione never did anything simple. When Minerva finally saw the younger witch, her breath caught. Hermione was draped in a olive colored velvet gown. It clung to her curves, hung in the right spots, and was completely completely backless. It left little to Minerva's imagination. Actually, it left a LOT to Minerva's imagination; enough to make her blush and feel heat pull between her legs. Hermione sauntered up to Minerva and brushed her thumb against the corner of Minerva's mouth.

"Does something seem appetizing to you? You're salivating, love." Minerva touched her fingertips to her cheek; she was burning up; no doubt she was bright red as well. It was only fair that she do the same for Hermione. She glanced around, making sure no one was in the corridor and took deliberately slow steps toward Hermione. Minerva looked absolutely predatory. She got within an inch of Hermione's lips and stopped.

"Are you ready to join the others." Minerva's voice was husky and Hermione could only shiver and nod. Smirking at what she had just achieved, Minerva stepped back and walked away with the intention of meeting the other professors. If Minerva kept that up through the night, Hermione won't be able to control herself. Indeed, Minerva couldn't help herself; there was a sashay in her walk and when she noticed Hermione stealing glances, she smirked seductively. The older woman didn't regret teasing Hermione one bit, but she now stands pushed against the wall of Hermione's private quarters with the young woman's hands in her hair and at her hip, and swollen lips at her throat. Needless to say, they never made it to the October Fest. Minerva felt Hermione's teeth scrape against her pulse and moaned, sending vibrations into the young woman's mouth. Hermione's finger nails dug slightly into Minerva's hip causing the older woman to rock her hips in, both, pain and pleasure. Feeling Minerva push against her, Hermione reluctantly tore her mouth away from the raven haired woman.

"Merlin's pants, Minerva! You are so bloody hot!" (**A/N**: what happened to that refined speech? It goes when you have Minerva McGonagall pinned to a wall.) In response, Minerva pushed her hips forward again. Hermione bent down and looped her arms around the Headmistress' thighs to hoist her up to straddle her waist. Pinched between the wall and Hermione's firm abdomen, Minerva felt the young woman descend upon her throat once again. Hermione nearly fainted when she realized Minerva used her python grip to add pressure where she needed it most. The young witch flexed her abdominal muscles causing Minerva to gasp and slowly rock her hips twice. Not able to control herself, Hermione pushed her hips forward.

"Wait, wait, wait." Minerva touched her feet to the floor breathlessly. "This... this isn't right." Hermione looked horrified; she backed away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush you. I just thought tha-" Minerva silenced her with her fingertips and reached behind her to untie the strings of the bodice. Knowing behind which door Hermione's bed lay, Minerva walked in that direction and through the door looking of nothing but a ravished mess. Hermione stared after in shock and wonder. She raised an eyebrow when olive colored bodice was tossed out the door, onto the floor in front of Hermione, followed closely by the jet black gown Minerva had been wearing underneath it. Hermione followed Minerva into the room where Minerva precided to 'make it right'. When Minerva lay there under Hermione's observing stare and stimulating touch, she didn't think to mute herself. She felt the younger woman's digits slip past that ultra sensitive bud and into her. Bitting back a whimper in response to the sting, Minerva reached down between them and pressed a middle finger against the bundle of nerves just above Hermione's hand. The younger witch smirked and crooked her fingers as she watched the Headmistress' different reactions. She pushed Minerva's finger aside and began massaging and stroking the woman into a climax; and when Minerva's back was arched, neck exposed, and tremors going through her, Hermione bit down on the willingly given flesh and whispered an 'I love you'.

* * *

_Tell me you haven't been in a sweet relationship and then, booooooom! It's raw and steamy. Well if it's to OOC for this story please tell me _


	9. The Dreaded Morning After?

_Yay! An update. After how long? Hope you like it ;-)  
_

* * *

The morning after... Merline did Minerva hate awkward moments! It took the woman a few seconds when she awoke to realize that last night wasn't just a lovely dream and that she wasn't snuggled in her own bed. She woke up alone in bed and she didn't know where her clothes were. Covering her face with a pillow, Minerva groaned in embarrassment. Wrapping the sheet around her body, Minerva slipped out of bed in search of her clothes. Only when she stepped out of the room did the aroma of bacon hit her nostrils. She grinned and tucked the end of the sheet in so it wouldn't fall off of her. Instinctively following the enticing smell, Minerva found herself in Hermione's kitchen with the young woman in question at her stove. Hermione sensed she wasn't alone and glanced backward. 

"Well, good morning, my love. I do hope you're hungry." Minerva grinned and moved to Hermione's side.

"I am feeling a bit peckish." Hermione turned to Minerva and pecked her lips sweetly. "Still peck-ish." The Headmistress grinned when the younger woman leaned in again for a longer kiss. When they pulled apart, Hermione finally noticed the lack of proper clothing on the older woman.

"I sent Sory to retrieve your robes." Minerva gave a grateful smile and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Thank you, Hermione." The young woman prepared two plates and sat down across from Minerva, who looked guilty.

"You thought I left, didn't you?" Minerva shook her head unconvincingly.

"No. No, I thought you were in the shower. No, I didn't think you would leave me." Hermione scooped eggs onto her fork and smirked.

"Me thinks she doth protest to much." The young woman bit back a snort of laughter at the shocked expression on Minerva's face.

"Perhaps I thought you went down to breakfast..." Hermione raised an eyebrow while her smirk still played at the edges of her lips.

"Mmm hmm, and you thought this was going to be awkward." Minerva looked guilty again. "Minerva, darling, I love you. With all my heart and with all my soul, always and forever." The Headmistress gave a wide smile while her eyes began tearing up. "Nothing will ever change that." Minerva took Hermione's outstretched hand.

"I love you, Hermione." At that moment, there was a loud crack.

"Sory!" Hermione shot a nervous look at Minerva, who only smiled. The house elf handed Minerva's belongings over to Hermione. "Thank you, Sory." Clearing her throat, Hermione passed the clothes to Minerva. The older witch took them as a pop reverberated off the walls of the kitchen. Minerva stood and blushed as she dropped the sheet to work herself into her robes. It was complete torture for Hermione. "For a witch of your age, you have a wonderfully athletic body." The shade on Minerva's cheeks darkened.

"Quiddich, my dear, Quiddich." Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Remind me to get you on the field one day." Minerva tossed her head back in a chuckle.

"By field you mean...?" Hermione grinned her infamous Cheshire cat grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Minerva shook her head in amusement, allowing her long, messy hair to caress her fully clothed shoulders.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hermione smiled softly and pretended to loose herself in thought.

"Er... Kiss me? Make love to me? Marry me?" The Headmistress' smile faded. "I'm serious Minerva." Hermione reached into her robes pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. She dropped down to one knee in front of Minerva. "Would you do me the honor of being my bride." As the words slipped passed her lips, Hermione creaked open the box to reveal a gold band with a sapphire encrusted heart filled with an opal stone. Minerva gasped and knelt down.

"Hermione... I-I don't know what to say." The young woman worried a bottom lip.

"Say you will, say you'll be my wife." Minerva's dark green eyes locked onto hazel ones.

"Are you positive?" Hermione nodded with a grin. "You want to spend the rest of your life with an old witch like me?"

"It will be bliss, Minerva." Hermione was smiling from ear to ear when Minerva gave her hand.

"I will. I will be your wife, and love you and cherish you until the day I die." Hermione slipped the ring onto Minerva's left ring finger.

"I love you, Minerva McGonagall." The Headmistress grinned.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." Minerva silently thanked who ever made Hermione for thinking of an old woman and her need to love. She deserved it and she will make sure Hermione will receive every bit of herself she can give.

* * *

_No, tis not finished. I have one more chappy to go and then I will wrap this baby up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
_


	10. The McGonagalls

_I am truly sorry for how long this has taken, but I wanted it to be perfect._

* * *

**100 years later:**

"Mum why don't you get some sleep. You'll be feeling better in no time." While laying in the same bed she has been for weeks now, Hermione shook her head.

"My dear boy, I tire of rest... I'm tired and I'm old." A single tear escaped from the bright green eyed, aging man.

"Don't say that!" He rubbed his eyes roughly. "If Mother began her life just younger than you, you can pull through." Hermione smiled and reached out to her son; he took her hand gently and sat down next to her.

"Sweetheart, you forget that your Mother was a pure blood and I am a muggle born. I miss your mother... It's been to long." He kissed the back of her hand and sniffled. "I love you, son." Another tear trailed down the man's cheek as he nuzzled his mother's stomach.

"Tell me the story... please?" Hermione smiled and sighed as her mind drifted away to the story in question.

"When I was 24, three years into our marriage, your mother told me that she felt something was missing in our relationship..."

_"Hermione, my love, I'm not happy." Hermione turned to the older woman, concern lining her features. "I feel I need something. I want and need something." Minerva began to fidget nervously. "I want a child... I want to love and raise a child with you." The young witch could only grin in response. "Do you want a child as well?"_

_"My dear wife, there is nothing I would love more than to be a parent with you." After that a million questions flew from Minerva's lips, and among them was 'how are we going to have a child?' "In the muggle world, they have, as grotesque as this will sound, sperm banks." Minerva raised an eyebrow which was followed by complete disgust. "Men... deposit their... DNA and women choose which features and characteristics, from anonymous men, she wants her child to have. She is then injected with the... DNA and prays that she is impregnated." Hope sparked in Minerva's eyes._

_"We can choose his descent?" Hermione nodded with a grin._

_"You don't mind if the child comes out muggle or squib? It is very possible with my background and a muggle father." Minerva smirked and blinked her watery eyes._

_"I don't care if the child turns out to have six toes on one foot and green skin." Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips to the older witch's._

"Of course we went in search for a Scottish man with black hair, vibrant green eyes, strong jaw, but petite bone structure." Hermione began twirling a curly, black lock of his hair. "And at our first try, I was pregnant with you. I still remember it like it was yesterday; Mother was just getting ready to take her morning bath..."

_"Minerva?" Hermione turned over in bed to see that the older woman had already gotten out of bed and was heading toward the shower room. A wave of nausea hit the young woman and she felt last night's dinner creep up her esophagus. She jumped up and ran straight into the shower room, heaving the contents of her stomach up._

_"Hermione? Is everything alright?" The poor, nauseated woman could only groan. "Do you want some toast? Maybe a little firewhiskey will cure that?" Hermione mumbled inaudibly. "What was that, dear?" Minerva heard the unmistakable flush and the tap turn on. She flinched when the door swung open to reveal a pale Hermione._

_"No food and no alcohol!" She looked horrible._

_"Why, love; it might help." Hermione smiled weakly and shook her head._

_"Minerva, I just emptied my stomach and I'm a week late." Minerva's lips formed a perfect O and a grin as she dropped to her knees to kiss Hermione's flat abdomen. Hugging around Hermione's waist, Minerva was mumbling nonsense to the now exposed belly button. "Love, that is not a speaking device. He would be lower." Minerva's eyes twinkled mischievously. _

_"He? Hello my sweet baby." Hermione smiled at the slip then raised an eyebrow while pulling Minerva's chin higher._

_"I hardly think that's a speaking device either." Hermione sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted even though she just woke up. "I feel it's going to be a he. If it is, I want to name him after your father." Minerva grinned. "Amaethon Addison McGonagall" Hermione finished with a smirk._

_"That's quite a mouthful, love." Hermione shrugged. "Addison for your father... I like Addison."_

_"Well, I like it. What do you suggest?" Hermione's hands went to her hips._

_"Addison Gilmer McGonagall. Gilmer is my father's middle name." Looking quite pale, the young woman ran to the bathroom. Minerva couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not that bad of a prospect." When Hermione returned, she looked as though she could collapse at any moment. "Oh, darling..." Minerva stood to comfort her aching wife. "I think I should send for Poppy. She's sure to have something to ease that nausea." Curling herself against Minerva's chest, Hermione could only mumble in agreement._

"When Poppy found out, she was absolutely thrilled. She, of course, was there for everything. Poppy was a God send... you, little boy, had thee worst colic I had ever seen. Poppy thought it was because of the potion she gave Mother to nurse you. I happen to think that it was because the two of us were nursing you, but I can't and I won't complain. You grew to be the healthiest boy. You, Addison, turned out to be just like Mother; you loved to run and fly. Quidditch was your all time favorite thing. Who knew that the day she taught you would be the day your obsession started."

_"Addi?" Hermione called up the stair case. The boy came trampling down like a stampede of elephants._

_"Yes, Mum?" Smiling at her son, Hermione pointed to the broom closet._

_"Go get your broom, son. Mother wants you outside." He grinned and scurried to get his Twilight: junior. Addi was greeted by Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie, and Minerva. Immediately, Addi, ran up to each person to give them a big hug._

_"Alright, son. Your uncles and your aunt had agreed to come over for your first Quidditch lesson." Minerva pulled Addi up onto her hip. "Can you tell me how many positions there are?" Addi waisted no time._

_"Four! Three Chasers, two beaters, one seeker, and a keeper." The Weasley's grinned with pride. "Looks like we're going to be short handed Mother." Minerva chuckled and explained how it wasn't necessary to have a full team with a home game._

_"I believe it's time to choose teams." Addi held onto Minerva tight._

_"I want to be on your team, Mother." Cuddling her son, Minerva nodded._

_"Of course, love." She looked over to see Hermione standing in the door way, watching the sweet interaction. Hermione placed her hands on her swelling tummy and caressed the hard lump, that seemed to be growing faster and faster, only to have the baby squirm away. Grinning, Minerva turned back to her nine year old son. "I would love you to be Seeker then." Ten minutes into the game, Addi had caught the snitch. He ran up to his Mum, waving the snitch in the air._

_"Oh, my goodness! You caught it already?! What a fast little boy!" Addi giggled and ran in the house with his Mum close behind. Hermione, Minerva, and the Weasley's watched as the little boy trotted up to a portrait of two young men dressed in Quidditch robes. A portrait Minerva had gotten when the two boys in question passed away after an invasion at Hogwarts._

_"Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, I caught it! I caught it! Just like you Uncle Harry! I caught the snitch!" Harry and Ron cheered._

_"Well done, mate!" Ron seemed excited for the boy._

_"I suppose you will be the next youngest Quidditch player. We're so proud of you!" Harry was grinning from ear to ear._

"Your uncles were the only men I loved before you, and your sister was the only other woman I loved other than Mother. I don't know how much you remember of your sister, but she was precious. She had straight brown hair and hazel eyes. Absolutely perfect..." Tears formed in the old woman's hazel eyes. "I wished with all my heart that she could live and not be taken away from us. Danielle's leukemia was fast growing, not even potions helped her frail little body. She passed away two weeks before her seventh birthday. You were in Hogwarts by then. We mourned and took comfort in caring for you, but we never got over Danielle's short lived life." Hermione choked back a sob. Addi wiped her tears and sniffed hard.

"I remember her very well. What I remember well is that she would win arguments because she was to smart for me." Hermione looked guilty.

"Yes, well you turned out more like your 'father', Danielle turned out like me. As soon as she could read, her nose was in every single book she could lay her hands on." Stifling a yawn, Hermione wiped up another tear.

"I should let you sleep, Mum." He leaned over and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I love you. Forever and always." Hermione grinned.

"Forever and always. Goodnight son, I love you. Sleep well." When Addi left, Hermione fell fast asleep.The darkness turned to light and she saw Minerva like she saw her the first day they met. When she turned, she was met with the vision of her daughter running toward her. Hermione wrapped Danielle in her arms.

"Mummy, what took you so long?" Hermione frowned at Minerva. In complete understanding, Minerva folded both Hermione and Danielle in her arms.

"He'll be alright. It's time to come home." Hermione looked behind her as she let Danielle down.

"Live well my son." She took Minerva's hand and walked off to where the light enveloped her.


End file.
